comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-31 - Pushing the Limits: Words of Wisdom
There was something different about this. Something felt different as he climbed into the sky as high and as fast as he could. Cyberdragon producing bursts of plasma from his hands and feet as his wings flapped as hard as he could attempting to achieve orbit. This was harder, far harder than before in the Simulation in the Avengers Academy Combat Zone. In the end as he flew as high as he could Cyberdragon had to level off. He didn't have the power to achieve orbit, as Cyberdragon angled downward to the area and location of his island retreat. This was the third time in three days the pair had attempted had managed to go higher. but still far far short of actually breaking the atmosphere. John Mused over this as he wondered to his companion, "Think the simulation was flawed?" John asked his companion as Cyber held his wings out to slow their decent. //~Perhaps, perhaps not. It might be the system it's self, The safety features in the Combat Zone might be the issue. Real life and real dangers have no safe switch.~// "It's a possibility I had not thought of. Are you gonna accept Aquaman's apology?" Cyber gave a snort as the two glided through the air, Flaps of material formed between John's out stretched arms and legs, like membranes from a Flying Squirrel. Finally after some deliberation, //~Yes I will accept his apology, hopefully he will look before he attacks the next time.~// Cyber said to his host. //~Of all my hosts John, you are the first to ever be open to this. Why everyone else doesn't trust me?~// "You have been on Earth for over five thousand years. I figure during that time if you were a doomsday weapon, you would have triggered long before now. I mean... Why wait until the world is populated with so many superheroes? Second if you were it would make sense you would be more parasitic, consume the host and manipulate them like a puppet." John could sense the amusement in Cyber as the pair free fell through the air. //~There is something you should know then. You had said to Logan that I had made the choice to remain behind before you were asked my Adam if you were in or out. John, I had made the choice to remain behind, But I didn't voice it.~// "Of course you did, I heard you clearly." //~No John, I never said anything. Somehow you heard my thoughts. That's never happened before.~// The revelation stunned John as was left speechless as John moved his arms and legs to control the free fall allowing the air to slow them and closed his arms and legs allowing the wings to start flapping to level them out, adjusting their course to head back to the island. His Decent controlled clearly visible to those who know what to look for as he heads back to the Island and the warm sun and waters. As John levels off, making his descent to the island, a short burst of static breaks through, followed by a familiar voice. "So...were you going to tell me you left the Academy sometime, or did you intend for me to try to hunt you down, John?" The voice is gentle, even in its mock chastising tone. "I know I was busy at the time, but I would have taken time out if you needed to talk. You know that, right?" The burst of Static and Voice coming over the Radio makes John start, and then as he angles down so he and Cyber can touch down the pair of them will look around near his camp to see if he can Spot Wasp. Finally over the Radio he says, "Ok Ok, I admit what I did was spur of the moment and not well thought out." He says over the Radio and looks out to the sea and at that point Johnj and Cyber Separate. John in a Tee-Shirt, and shorts. "But yeah I do know that. I just dealt enough of that peer pressure shit in high school..." From the precursor check, there seems to be no sign of Janet in any incarnation. But, she is definitely on the radio, and Janet definitely is showing concern. "Well, I do agree with you not running off to Genosha. And I can understand not wanting to relive high school." As she continues to speak, Janet's voice gains just that tiniest bit of edge, an indication that she is very serious. "However, quiting without a second thought then leaving...especially after a couple attempts to capture you. John, you are more intelligent than that." Cyberdragon moving over to take the Radio from Cyber as he puts it on speaker and says. "Hey Like I said, I admit it was not well thought out." As he moves to get some fresh water to drink, "Yeah I sorta Baited Adam to Punch me, he did, but when I tried to beat him. America Stepped in the way and basically said she's going with Him and Finesse. My goal was to try and break his ankle, but America I can't deal with." John says looking around. "Besides I was planning to return to New York, and the Academy once the Winter storm broke there. Getting Sick of the Cold." He says "Hey did the Trio at least make it back Safely?" There is a pause for a moment, then Janet's voice calls out over the radio. "Yes. They are fine. They made it back. I just got a tweet from Clint asking to set up a time for Adam's fitting, so they must have gotten back okay." There is a sound suspiciously like a phone being placed down, then Janet continues. "Well, nice to know now that you would have been coming back. Would have saved me time in tracking down your radio frequency. I could have waited until you returned to chastise you in person." That last bit was told in jest...there was too much giggling in the voice to be anything but. "I'm guessing you're at your island. I didn't ask Tony for the coordinates...figured you wanted some alone time. But you better come see me when you get back!" John nods, "Oh yeah, Nothing like being Scolded in in person if you want to come down to the island, I can send you the Geo position. Hey Actually I have had some interesting Revelation on Cyber. I'll let you talk to him about it. I need to take care of something real fast." Cyber will laugh as he says, //~Don't worry I'll march him in myself if I have to. Pleasure to speak with you Wasp. Interesting Revelations is one way to put it. When we get back, John is going to need another medical examination. Before Adam had made a final offer to join him and his crew, I had made the choice to stay behind. In a nut shell I didn't voice it, Yet John somehow picked up on my Choice to remain behind. That's.... never happened before with me or any host of mine Wasp.~// "Well, that is very interesting." Janet's voice does betray interest...she is being sincere. "It sounds like you and John are more connected than either of you thought. We can make sure we get that examination scheduled." There is another pause as a message tone goes off in the background. "Oh...that would be the studio signalling the arrival of the fabric delivery. I hate to chastise and run, dears, but I really need to make sure they sent the right materials, this time. And Cyber, you tell John that if I catch him in one of those old t-shirts again that I am going to personally raid his wardrobe." As John listens in on his wardrobe being a bad thing John can be heard laughing. "Sure thing Janet. Hey feel free to stop by the Island if you want. Cyber send her the position if you would do so kindly." And with that Janet is sent the location of the island.